Ever increasing power requirements for packaged microelectronic devices require aggressive cooling techniques. Typical fin and fan cooling structures can become prohibitively large, and may provide inefficient airflow stream with which to support the cooling demands of high power packaged devices. Data centers using servers, for example, may require liquid pumping of cooling structures to cool high wattage devices within the microelectronic packages of such server systems.